Amanda Charlene Sutherland (Druid Focket) Wiki
Overview Amanda Charlene Sutherland is a woman suffering from mental illness who has uploaded many videos to YouTube. She is a veteran of the Navy and the mother of three children who were taken from her by Child Protective Services (CPS). After her arrest in 2016, she would also lose her home. In the weeks after her release from jail in 2018, Amanda would make several threatening videos to various people, including faculty at Louisiana State University Shreveport (LSUS), the college she attended briefly. The threatening videos would ultimately result in her arrest after she traveled across the country from Shreveport to Seattle. YouTube Official: Druid Focket Chat Discord: https://discord.gg/bYC3fhN Articles * Louisiana fugitive arrested in Seattle (with video) *Woman Who Threatened LSUS Profs Also Allegedly Beat Bossier Bus Driver *Former LSUS Student Accused of Threatening Educators Has Unresolved Charges in Bossier Parish *Former LSUS Student Arrested for Making Social Media Threats Education Amanda enrolled at Louisiana State University-Shreveport (LSUS) some time in 2015. She was removed some time in 2016. In one of her earlier videos she talks about how she professed her love to her botany professor, Matyas Buzgo. Later she would blame him for her being removed from LSUS, subsequently setting off a chain of events that would result in her losing her children and her home. It is unclear how long Amanda was a student at LSUS. Arrests * 11/09/2016 Assaulted bus driver and two sheriff's deputies. Served 15 months. Released 02/08/2018. * 02/19/2018 Made threats to staff at LSUS. Bail set at $500,000. Currently awaiting sentencing. Timeline Rough Early Timeline * 1981: Birth. * 1996 -2000: High school. * 09/05/2000: Enlists in Navy. Stationed in: ** 2000: Great Lakes, IL ** 2001: Monterey, CA ** 2002: Goodfellow Afb, TX ** 2002-2003: Monterey, CA ** 2004: Jacksonville, FL ** 2005 -2011: Moves between Phoenix, Apache Junction, Jacksonville, and Shreveport . *** Meets Steven Ennis Pauly in 2005 while stationed in AZ, has 3 kids over the years. ** 2011 -2014: Moves between Shreveport and her parent's house in Bossier City. ** 2015: Moves into her own home (trailer) on Maplewood Drive in Bossier City, just her and her three kids. * some point between 2010 and 2014 she either leaves or is medically discharged from the Navy. It appears Steven Pauly stayed in Arizona when Amanda moved back to Bossier City. More Accurate Recent Timeline * 2015 -2016: Attends LSUS (Louisiana State University Shreveport). * 09/xx/2016: Uploads video professing her love to her professor, Matyas Buzgo. * 09/xx/2016: Removed from LSUS (sometime in mid-late September). * 09/26/2016: Child Protection Services (CPS) takes her children. * 11/08/2016: Uploads her first two videos to her YouTube channel. * 11/09/2016: Uploads three more videos to her YouTube channel. * 11/09/2016: Attempts to take her children back, assaults school bus driver and two responding sheriff's deputies in the process. Arrested. * 11/10/2016: Begins jail sentence. * 02/08/2018: Finishes jail sentence, bonded out on $18,500. Released from jail. Gets hotel. * 02/09/2018: Begins journey to San Francisco via bus. * 02/13/2018: Arrives in San Francisco, gets hotel. * 02/16/2018: Evicted from hotel in San Francisco for smoking. * 02/17/2018: Cuts hair and takes train to Seattle. * 02/18/2018: Arrives in Seattle. Gets Hotel. Uploads 6 videos to YouTube. * 02/18/2018: An apparent agent/undercover officer appears to have tracked her down. * 02/18/2018: Uploads last video. * 02/18/2018: Arrested on bus bound for Spokane, WA. * 02/20/2018: Being held in King County Correctional Facility in Seattle. Family Parents * Charles David Sutherland * Cynthia Mozza Sutherland Ex-Husband/Boyfriend * Steven Ennis Pauly Children * Malachi, Asher, Tristan (Note: Amanda mentions them by name in several videos) Siblings/Other * Emily Grace Sutherland * Jonathan A Sutherland * Debra L. Sutherland * Teresa Pauly (Steven Pauly's daughter with his first wife.) People and Personalities LSUS * Matyas Buzgo: (a professor at LSUS with whom Amanda became infatuated, and who would later be one of the professors she would threaten. Amanda believes it is Matyas who "sent her to the concentration camp", perhaps implying that Matyas is the one who initially reported her behavior to university personnel. This is what may have resulted in her being removed from campus, her being mentally evaluated, and kicking off the series of events that would lead to her losing her house and kids.) * Elizabeth Bida (another professor at LSUS Amanda threatened. Amanda believes Matyas and Elizabeth may have had a secret relationship which sparks jealousy with Amanda. Amanda also believes she will receive a large money inheritance (billions) from Elizabeth.) * F. King Alexander , LSU College President who was also threatened in a video by Amanda. * Beverly Burden (another LSUS professor whose voice Amanda makes fun of.) Celebrities and Popular Figures * Marcus Samuelsson (famous restaurateur and Food Network personality, nickname "Samsung", whom Amanda appears to have a crush on.) * Vladimir Putin * Bobby Flay (famous restaurateur and Food Network personality) * Donald Trump * Barack Obama * John Levitt * Parker Self (Bossier City Judge) * Crystal Lewis * Bill Cassidy (Louisiana U.S. Senator) * Angela Lansbury * Colin Powell Fellow Inmates (during 2016-2018 jail sentence) * Nancy Dong * Brenda Hills Personalities/Other People in Her Life/Unknown * Samantha (sometimes refers to herself using this name, usually in a British voice) * Aprianda Godbody (another name she uses to refers to herself) * It (referring to herself or others) * God (referring to herself) * CQ (referring to herself) * Foust * Walters (CPS or police officer) * Bogg (CPS or police officer) * Parker Self (possibly Amanda's public attorney) * John Montgomery / Blondie Parker (transsexual deputy at Bossier Max prison) * "Fly and Tucker" (?) * Hale-Bopp (the comet, refers to herself using this name) * Ukura Kodra Kutu * Brendan Knudson (bio) (Church staff, apparently. Amanda appears to have been interested in Brendan at one point. Brendan also has some connection to Doug Batchelor.) * Melanie and Graham (somehow connected to Brendan Knudson, some issue with a "tag", perhaps auto related?) * Rex (prophet Rex? church staff related?) * Ellen Gewai / Katherine Ironwood (?) * Emory (possible high school friend) * Pat Cummins * Travis and Anna Childers * Williamson (name possibly conflated with Marcus Samuelsson) * Shane McWilliams (staff, possible corrections officer at Bossier Max) * James Spainhour (bail bonds) * Frank Johnson aka Jelly the Clown * Jason Porter (staff at Bossier Max) * K. Elmore (staff at Bossier Max) * Jonathan "Poindexter" (high school friend) * Tony/Sabrina/Tanya Butler (pastor/wife/daughter respectively, Amanda was friends with the daughter) * Doug Batchelor (another pastor with some connection to Tony Butler) * Chief Orologas (he gangsacked her in 2002?) * Michael / Craig (referring to the founder of Craigslist, Craig Newmark) * Sergeant Porter * Ker / Shawn Mercer / Marion Wayne * Teresa Martinez (Amanda's caseworker at the VA) Miscellaneous * Random ** Significance of March 21, 2018: March 21st was a scheduled court date for unresolved legal matters from her 2016 arrest. ** Her family members have sought protective orders against her over 8 years since 2010. ** The bulk of the videos on her channel (over 100) were uploaded during the period 02/08/2018 (her release from jail) to 02/18/2016 prior to her arrest in Seattle on 02/19/2018. ** A room just like Amanda had at the Sir Francis Drake Hotel in San Francisco, as of April 2018, is going for around $280 per night. As far as where she's getting this kind of money from, I'd guess that she probably accrued and saved a lot of money during her years in the military. She may also be receiving military and/or government benefits if she indeed was medically discharged and/or applied for social security disability income (SSDI). ** Amanda has nicknames for her three children: Work, Wart, and Teton. ** Amanda had another Youtube account under the name KoolAid McNice, as evidenced by her comments from this channel on this video. Note that "KoolAid" was one of the names she gave the responding officers when she was arrested in 2016. ** "Bossier Max" refers to the Bossier Parish County Maximum Security Prison. Amanda will sometimes refer to the prison by its zip code 71064. ** "Circus" refers to court. ** "463-89-8339". Amanda sometimes refers to herself by her SSN. ** Amanda seems to believe she was born a male and was castrated and turned into a girl at age 3. She mentions it in many videos. Here is an example, also referring to herself as Nicole Kidman. ** A "sanity commission" produces a report on the mental state of Amanda for use in court. *'Other Notable Videos' ** Amanda talks about what she did after high school, early 2000, and elisting in the Navy. ** Interesting vocal noise/tick: 1, 2 ** Amanda attempts to go vegetarian in 2000 ** Amanda describes losing her family and home * Other Links ** Mister Metokur - Internet Insanity ** King County (Seattle) record ** Amanda on FastPeopleSearch ** Terry Davis/TempleOS Wiki Piecing It Together: A Theory Amanda enlists in the Navy. Travels country. Meets Steven Pauly while stationed in AZ. Years pass, has 3 kids. Mental illness grows. Eventually gets medically discharged from the Navy. Pissed. Moves back to Bossier City. Steven stays in AZ. Pissed. Decides to enroll in college at LSUS. Gets kicked out for being crazy. Pissed. CPS takes her kids. Pissed. Decides to forcefully take her kids back and assaults bus driver and sheriff's deputies. Goes to jail, loses her house and her truck. Super pissed. Gets out of jail. Just wants her old life and her kids back. Feels wronged by everyone. Can't understand it's because of her mental illness. Decides to gtfo. Takes bus to San Francisco. Makes videos threatening employees at LSUS and others, blames them for ruining her life. Gets evicted from hotel for smoking. Takes train to Seattle. Boards bus to Spokane, WA. Arrested. About Contact: If you have any information, corrections, or if you happen to have known Amanda at any point, I would love to hear from you. Please contact me here. Disclaimer: All information contained within this wiki is entirely publicly available. The intention for this page is not meant to be malicious in any way. It exists as an information hub for those interested in learning more about Amanda's journey, those interested in mental illness, and those interested in how and why she got to where she is now. It is also meant to shed light on mental illness in the day and age of YouTube, to provide awareness, to open the discussion, and to highlight the need for mental health facilities in America. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse